


Beaches and Burns

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, bad characterization as ive never played the games, corrin but only mentioned, honestly i dont know how old they are lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Groaning, Leo let Takumi pull him up and lead him to the water. “Do you know how to swim?”“No.”“What, really?”“Would I lie?”-Summer OTP Challenge 2019 Day 2: Beach Time





	Beaches and Burns

**Author's Note:**

> ok i apologize for any mischaracterization all i have is the fics ive read before  
> this is also really rushed and bad ! whoops  
> hope you enjoy nevertheless!
> 
> also THREE HOUSES SOON im so hype

“Ah! Camilla, let’s go!” Elise pulled on her sister’s arm, leaning back with her weight. “I want to go see Sakura already!”

“Be patient,” Camilla smiled, patting Elise’s head. “We will leave in a while.”

Elise let out a puff of annoyance before sitting down, her skirt falling over her knees. “I’m so happy Corrin was able to fix relations,” she sighed. “Now I can see Sakura whenever I want!”

“Not whenever,” Leo reminded her. “Hoshido is far away from Nohr. It’s unsafe for you to go by yourself, even with your friends.”

“When I grow older, then can I go whenever I want?”

“Yes, you can,” Xander stepped out of the car, closing the door. “However, you will have to tell us first.”

“Of course!” Elise grinned. “You guys are the best!”

The three older siblings smiled fondly at their younger sister who spun in circles in excitement. “Let’s go,” Xander piled the umbrellas into his arms. “I’m sure Sakura is waiting for you.”

Elise broke into a run, Leo right behind her. “Hey! You two, help carry some stuff!” Camilla yelled after them, sighing as they paid her no attention.

As expected, the Hoshidan family was already there, fluffing blankets onto the golden sand. Xander held a bottle of sunscreen for Hinoka, and Takumi was readjusting a hat on Sakura’s head. 

“Sakuraaaa!” Elise ran towards the youngest of the Hoshidos, who turned in time to see the Nohrian girl tackle her in a hug.

“Elise,” Sakura smiled, wrapping her arms around the other girl. 

Leo followed, a few steps behind. “Sorry about her,” he apologized.

“It’s no problem,” Ryoma patted Leo’s hair. “It has been a long time since we have seen each other. Where is Xander and Camilla?”

“Ah…” Leo looked away guiltily. “They’re still bringing out the stuff.”

Hinoka laughed, running a hand through her hair. “You two are still irresponsible as ever, huh? I guess I’ll go help out, then. Why don’t you go spend your time with Takumi?”

“Hinoka!” Takumi let out an indignant yelp, red dusting his cheeks.

She had already left, waving her hand dismissively as she walked towards the car. Takumi sighed as he sat down, under the umbrella. Ryoma had followed Hinoka, and Elise had dragged Sakura to the water, leaving the two of them alone.

“Oh!” Takumi dug into his bag, rummaging around. “It was your birthday recently, wasn’t it?”

Leo looked up in surprise. “How did you know?”

“Sakura told me. Elise wouldn’t stop sending messages to her about it, apparently. Here.”

Takumi tossed Leo a small box, wrapped neatly with a bow. “It’s a shogi set. So you can play at home… if anyone else plays with you, that is. I heard it was extremely hard to get it in Nohr…”

“Thank you,” Leo smiled slightly, turning the box over in his hands. “It means a lot.”

“Heh,” Takumi grinned. “Then, maybe next time we play, you’ll be more of a challenge.”

“Shut up,” Leo grumbled. “You’ve never beat me at chess.”

“Just you wait! I’ll beat you some day.”

“The day you beat me at chess, I’ll beat you at shogi.”

“Leo!” Camilla’s voice made the said boy turn around. “Come help us.”

“Alright,” Leo pushed himself up, turning to look back at Takumi. “You wanna come?”

“Bleh, no way,” Takumi laid down on the towel. “I’ll wait for you here.”

“Jeez, Leo, couldn’t you wait a few minutes before running off?” Camilla sighed as Leo took a few towels from her arms. “It’s not like Takumi will disappear or anything.”

Leo looked away, deciding not to respond. Instead, he closed his eyes and tilted his face upwards, basking in the sunlight. The call of seagulls blended with the sound of crashing waves against the sand. People’s voices sounded in the distance, indistinct and quiet. When he opened his eyes, he noticed Camilla had walked a few paces forward, and he ran to catch up with her.

  
  


“Ugh, it’s so hot,” Leo complained as he fanned himself with his hand. “I want to go home.”

“You’re just weak,” Takumi teased. “And afraid of getting sunburnt.”

“Listen, those things hurt! I don’t want to live with red skin for a week.”

“Whatever,” Takumi reached over to pull Leo’s wrist. “Come on, let’s go to the water. It’ll help cool you down.”

Groaning, Leo let Takumi pull him up and lead him to the water. “Do you know how to swim?” Takumi splashed a bit of water onto the other’s hair.

“No.”

“What, really?” 

“Would I lie?”

Takumi stared at Leo, surprise in his eyes. “No, I’m just…”

Leo looked away, crossing his arms. “That’s why I prefer to read instead of playing down by the water like Elise does.”

“I’ll teach you then- no, I won’t let you drown,” Takumi rolled his eyes as Leo opened his mouth.

  
  


“This is why I don’t like going to beaches,” Leo flinched as Takumi pressed a handful of aloe vera onto Leo’s back. 

“I didn’t know you sunburned  _ that _ easily,” Takumi retorted. “Besides, did you even put on sunscreen?”

“I did!”

“Well, then there’s nothing you can do.”

“If you just left me alone, I would’ve been fine.”

“Fine, next time I’ll just leave you here,” Takumi slapped Leo’s back, making the other yelp in pain. “And you’ll burn but also not while having fun.”

“You…” Leo shot him a nasty glare. “Whatever.”

Takumi capped the lid of the bottle and set it aside before moving to sit next to Leo. The two of them sat in silence, Elise and Sakura’s voices drifting in from outside. They had returned to a hotel that both families were staying at for a few days, and decided to stay inside so Leo wouldn’t burn more.

“I wonder what Corrin’s doing right now,” Takumi laid down, looking at the ceiling. “We haven’t seen ‘em in a while.”

“Yeah,” Leo agreed, opening a book and starting to read. “We’ll probably see them soon, though. Family reunions and all.”

“Hmm,” Takumi hummed, making Leo turn his head to face him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Takumi reached over to lace his fingers with Leo’s. “I wish summer would last forever.”

“Me too,” Leo sighed. “Well, that excludes going outside and getting sunburned.”

“Put on sunscreen next time.”

“I did!”

“Then put on more!”

Outside, a bird soared into the air, calling as it left the seaside. Truly, it seemed, that this summer would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
